Government of Russia
The Russian Federation, or Russia, is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic led by President Cannonwalker. It is one of the Upper Assembly members of the League of United Nations, alongside America. Social Information Political Information Territories The territories controlled by the Russian Federation are marked in red. The Russian Federation currently holds a large chunk Asia, along with a large amount of Europe, making it the one of the largest nations by land size in the world. Czechoslovakia and Hungary, governed together as the ERC (Extended Regions of Czechoslovakia) are governored by Portgas Caliber. Territories Controlled by the Russian Federation *Czechoslovakia* *Hungary* *Ukraine *Romania *Moldova *Poland *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania *Siberia *Kola peninsula *Finland *Kazakhstan *Armenia *Georgia *Azerbaijan *East Germany *Japan *Korea *Marshall Islands *Taiwan *Cambodia *Thailand *Laos *West Malaysia *Philippines *Palau Governed together as the ERC (Extended Regions of Czechoslovakia)* Citizens This is a list of Minecraft players who have been deemed "citizens" of the Russian Federation. Citizens can be given titles, ranging from federal government titles to regional leadership titles. Anybody can apply on the President's talk page to become a citizen, but they must meet specific requirements: #Citizens of the Russian Federation cannot be in allegiance to any other nations, as this could cause a conflict of interest. #Although the President is usually willing to compromise, citizens must always follow his instruction to ensure the Russian Federation remains internally stable. 2014-07-26_01.40.50.png|Cannonwalker, President of the Russian Federation David 1.png|David McMartin (AwesomeA321), Prime Minister of the Russian Federation Haras 1.png|Jason Clubheart (Rocket_93), Head of the Republic of the Extended Regions of Czechoslovakia Foreign Relations Diplomacy Foreign Buildings News *8/29/2050 - The Russian Federation is formed under President Cannonwalker. David McMartin is appointed to be his Prime Minister. *8/29/2050 - Russia establishes military pacts with America, Canada, Japan-Korea-Marshall Islands and South Africa. *8/29/2050 - Jason Clubheart (AKA Rocket_93) is appointed to be Governor of ERC (Extended Regions of Czechoslovakia). This includes Czechoslovakia and Hungary. *8/29/2050 - Russia establishes mutual consulate deals with Japan-Korea-Marshall Islands and Oceania, along with mutual embassy and consulate deals with Canada and the USA. *8/30/2050 - Russia acquires Mongolia. *8/30/2050 - Russia establishes a mutual embassy deal with Japan-Korea. *8/30/2050 - Russia establishes a mutual embassy/consulate deal with Iran. *8/30/2050 - Due to a land deal with the European Union, Russia cedes Bulgaria to the EU in exchange for East Germany. Additionally, West Germany is vacated entirely. *8/30/2050 - Russia acquires China, its associated territories and West Germany. *8/31/2050 - Russia donates Taiwan, Cambodia, Laos, West Malaysia, the Philippines, and Palau to Japan-Korea. *8/31/2050 - Russia, alongside South Africa and Antarctica, founds The FSS Alliance. *8/31/2050 - Russia establishes a military pact with Antarctica. *9/1/2050 - Russia establishes an alliance and a mutual embassy and consulate deal with West Germany. *9/1/2050 - Russia loses China and Mongolia *9/1/2050 - Russia and Oceania establish a military alliance. *9/9/2050 - Russia joins the LUN. *9/12/2050 - A leave of absense by President Serizawa of the Pacific Isles results in Russia acquiring all of their territory. Category:Government Category:Russia